piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hector pillageparr6785
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Hector pillageparr6785 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 02:31, July 2, 2011 Fair Winds Hey Hector , its me Davy Badbones, welcome to the wiki!! I'm on the wiki sometimes, and i also like to add pictures, look for my pictures Thank you davy! XD Photo Uploads Please do not upload random pictures of other games. This is the POTCO Wiki. We really don't want to see random pictures. Thank you, 03:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Stephen 03:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hola!!! Hey hector it's my davy badbones. WAZZUP!!!!!!!??? i got bored so i wanted to talk o.o. kk well cya Hector - Davy Badbones. Hey davy! lol i got commanders cutlass! finally on wiki Hey hector! hey Davy Badbones - to let you know Hey Hector its me Davy, im just going to let you know that im not going to be online as often, working on my guild page. I thought it was about time i made it anyway, if u want to help its going to be on the players wiki, if you know what that is........ Anyways cool dark brown shirt from fishing, i got a lavender tank fishing on port royal o.o Also i might want to try out that Pirates of the burning sea sometime. (Maybe you could help me if i do) So anyway if you want to help with my guild page, you more then welcome; just leave a message for me on my page here so i will know that your going to help or not. i would think you would know a lot about my guild, or at least something i dont remember O_o. Well, thanks Hector!! - Davy Badbones go on chat room hey hector,its me davy badbones, go on the chat room, im getting bored :/ lol.......... kk cya soon i opr ;P got a famed on first skull yo i got a lucky charm - Davy Badbones I'm leaving the game Hi Hector its me Davy badbones. I'm not going to play pirates online anymore, dont ask why please. Since i didnt see you online yesterday i thought i would leave you a message here. I wanted you to know that im going to miss all you guys, and that i wish you the best of luck with looting and other things. - Davy Badbones Hay hector this is grace swordwalker i am sorry i have not been on lately but i wont be on for a bit with deer season in and also my moms computer is messed up and she does not wont it to crash she is going to finish her texts then get it fixed so it will be a month or 2 before i am back on love Grace Swordwalker101 22:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Grace Swordwalker101 i can stay i contect with you by this page ok thanks i am not going to be on for a little bit Grace Swordlwaker101 01:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hay hector this is grace swordwalker i am sorry i have not been on lately but i wont be on for a bit with deer season in and also my moms computer is messed up and she does not wont it to crash she is going to finish her texts then get it fixed so it will be a month or 2 before i am back on. i miss playing game :( hope to see u soon Cool Nice Interceptor very impressive... - Lord Maxamillion